


of course

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: prompt: malex + "stay here tonight"





	of course

“I might need a bit to process all this,” Alex says. His voice is steady, but he can’t bring himself to speak above a whisper as if the force of his words will make the tension between them shatter into something worse. 

Michael nods and averts his eyes. He looks so tired, Alex notes. His shoulders are slumping inward towards his chest making him look smaller than Alex has seen him look in years; it’s like he can see the shadow of that neglected kid Michael used to be that was scared of the price of anyone’s kindness. Alex wants to reach out and run a hand up his arm to the back of his neck and make some of that tension disappear, but he can’t bring himself to move. 

“Okay. Let me know when you’re ready, I guess,” Michael says with a shake of his head. He leans forward to stand up, sending a jolt through Alex’s chest. 

Alex’s hand grips Michael before he can walk away and out that door. All the courage Michael conjured up to walk out the door leaves him at his first touch and he deflates. Alex pulls on his hand, urging him to sit back down on the couch with him. Of course he goes; he’s never been able to deny Alex anything. He watches as Alex’s cradles his good hand and bring it to his lips for a brief kiss. 

“I might not know what to think of my world view shifting to include alien conspiracies, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how I feel about you,” Alex says against the rough skin of his knuckles. 

“Alex…” Michael starts, but he doesn’t know how to voice what’s rushing through his head. He doesn’t want to remind him that  _ he’s  _ the alien in question here because that might remind Alex he should be making him leave, not this. 

“I know it’s not fair after everything, but will you stay here tonight?” 

Alex doesn’t open his eyes. He’s afraid what he might see on Michael’s face. They’re both raw and far too tired to properly hide what’s going on in their heads and he can’t bare the thought of looking at him and seeing the hurt he’s put him through. He presses another kiss to his knuckles as a silent plead.

“Hey,” Michael whispers. 

With his other hand, he tilts up Alex’s chin to make him look at him. He relents. Michael is smiling an honest-to-god real smile at him, all soft edges and warmth that reaches his eyes. 

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'd love to know what you think in the comments.   
> i'm always open to prompts over on tumblr: bialiencowboy


End file.
